Scarred- A collection of short stories
by OlympusGirl101
Summary: There are various short stories after another, but they have one thing, all in common: death. Sometimes you have to let yourself rest, and this is one of those times. So sit back, and enjoy these suspenseful stories that will leave you thinking... I'm not saying in a good way or not.
1. Chapter 1

I feel my life slip through my fingers, and another arrow pierces my leg. With my good arm, I try to shield my heart, but the man has already took aim. I sigh and briefly feel pain, before it's all over. I stumble, but I can't regain my balance. I lay there, staring at the night sky. I breath my last, and open my eyes in time to see my dying breath, dark as smoke, rise into the stars. A new, brighter star is being born. I realize that's how all the stars came to be, how the righteous could resurrect to stars,how the evil would become dark , I cannot see my dying breath no longer, and I take my life long que: I close my eyes, and it is my time for me to rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just short (I mean ****_really _****short) stories to make you feel astonished. Please Review! **

I am scarred. I am scarred beyond repair. Will I be living like this forever, or do I have a choice? My fate is not locked, my destiny not trapped. The wind moves freely, comes and goes as It wishes. It can travel the seas. But am _I_ free to move? Am I free to do it my own way? Or am I going to settle, let the wind whisk my worries away?

I choose to settle.


	3. Chapter 3

I feel the warm sunlight shining on my face. I lash out into the street. All I can think is, _must get home. _I was tired after a long day of school and eager to get home. I feel a hand try to stop me but it's too late. A force throws me against the hard, asphalt road. My vision blurs and all I can see are stars. I can see figures rush out of the vehicle to try to help me. Everything goes black.

Suddenly I am lifted above the ground and thrown up into the air with such force that all of the air was suck out of my lungs. I then realize that I am not breathing at all. I watch the world I know get smaller and smaller before my eyes. I land gently on a cloud. Before me, a large castle of ice towers high in the sky, glistening in the morning sun. A woman steps out. She has dark, caramel colored hair and her eyes are a blue as the sky.

"Go," she says, her voice clear and high, "you're time has not arrived yet." She smiles and disappears.

I jerk awake at the hospital, wrapped in bandages, but still alive.

"Thank you." I whisper before falling back into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**If your looking for a longer story, try my other story, 'It's Just Me'. Reviews are welcome! **

She walked up and down the pathway, looking desperately for a quick escape, but everywhere she looked were trees, trees, and more trees. Instead of facing the forest, she would rather stay here. At least it had a neat pond and some banana and coconut trees. Somehow, she knew the kidnappers would be here soon, as soon as sundown. Thanks to her luck, sundown was minutes away. _Trees, or Kidnappers. _she thought. _Correction: wild animals or kidnappers? _She forced herself to concentrate. Emily kicks around a rock while she tried to think.

"Hey, Em, quit it. Trying to save our lives, here?" she grunts.

"Oh yeah, Liz? You were never good at solving things in school. On the other hand, I-"

"- always made fun of my incredible intelligence." Liz finished for her. Emily was the 'popular' girl in school, and she was in the middle of teasing her and calling Liz a 'nerd' when they were kidnapped. She couldn't focus back then, so they had no way of identifying the kidnappers. _Trees. _she thinks, and somewhere deep inside her, she knows she did the right thing.

"Come On!" she screams, and the sun is setting, and time seems to slow down for her, but speed up everywhere around her.

"Hey!" Em shrieks, "Let go of me!" Liz claps her hand over her mouth and the leaves rumble. She climbs a tree and waits. Emily is in another tree, obviously not happy about getting her high- heeled shoes dirty. Even though she wasn't exactly the _smartest _seventh grader, at least she knew how to be quiet for one second, which Liz thought was impossible. Emily was the person Liz was opposite to: Emily always skipped her lunch detentions, Liz never got any. Liz always get's A's, and once Em did so bad the math teacher wrote an F- on her test. Liz was never the prettiest, Emily always was. She never cared, though, except when out of _all _the people in the world, she was stuck with _her._ She peered down at the kidnappers, searching the area for them, assuming they had'nt run off into the danger- filled woods. They both backed away, and she caught a glimpse of two men dressed in all black, their face wasn't visible.

Slowly, with caution, Liz signaled Em the 'ok' sign, and they both careful, though equally quickly, climbed down the tall tree. Liz took a step back into the pathway, sure it was safe. Suddenly, alarms blared in her ears. She looked desperately around for Emily, and she was sorry for everything. It was a small possibility, but possible. She couldn't say it, and she looked up into the stars, hoping for her guardian, Orion, the consolation, to guide her. It was true that out of all the people in the world, or even lived in the world, she understood stars perfectly. Orion was The Hunter, the ultimate hunter. She could shoot down anything in her way, and she silently pleaded to the stars for mercy. The alarms got louder, and the kidnappers ran to her, and put a handcuff around her hands. Emily had time to escape when she heard the alarm, so she was back into a tree, looking frightened.

"Help." she managed to squeak out. She throat was burning and raw, and her stomach churned. The kidnappers threw her to the ground, and a pain shot up in her right arm. They took off their hood, and instead of faces she saw stars, shining bright. It blinded her eyes, and she flinched.

_It is your time. _Orion spoke through their mouths, and everything melted around her, the ground shook and stars started falling to the earth. The sun burned out, and her ears rung. The world was ending, and she would be the only survivor. The only question is, what would she do with her life? .


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah, yeah, really short, I know. **

I watched a girl die. I remember exactly what happened. The worst part is that I didn't do anything. I saw the boy drive a dagger through her heart, piercing the skin. I saw the blood slowly seep from the wound onto the floor. Her face slowly turns pale and is soon ashen. Her eyes close and she falls limp. And what did I do? I stood in the corner, watching., trying to do anything possible to keep my fangs in. But as I saw her blood drip onto the floor, my hunger intensified. My fangs were pressed against my gums, threatening to extend. I tried as hard as I could to erase that memory from my mind. I even tried killing myself. I jumped off a cliff. I drove a dagger into my heart. But of course, I couldn't kill myself.

I'm a vampire, after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Sometimes I feel as if the world is going against me. Everyone says they felt that way, but no one has. But me. I feel the mass of the earth crush me, taking the air from my lungs. It's hard to breath, and I wonder why I did this. My body aches from the weight, and I want to give up. I need to. _Do I? _I think of why, why on earth I am lifting the earth with my bare hands. The answer is clear: to die.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Don't blame me, it's past Halloween!) As always, reviews are loved! **

I am last in line. And, in this case, it was a really, really, good thing. I am in a cave with murderers and robbers, like me. It's worse than prison, take it from me. That's how I died, in prison. I should've had more luck with prison this time around, since I had about 7 years of experience. I growl and push the thought away from my mind, and focus on when it's my turn. I stare at the blood, splattered on the walls of the cave. I nervously glance at the front of the line, only to watch Satan kill another with his bubbling cauldron of poison. Now, I am next in line to die. The devil has always hated me, so I will probably die in a long, painful way. Surely he will make me suffer. I step forward, and I feel confident.

"Kill me if you want, Satan, but you will regret it. Without me, there will be no pure evil in the world. I am not afraid, Devil. Kill me if you wish, but I will warn you, you are about to make a bad choice." I growl, and stare daringly at him.

"Very well, you have passed, of all the people I have killed. Help me kill the unworthy!" he says, and I put on an evil grin.

"Certainly, Satan. Your wish is my command."


	8. Chapter 8

It was a bright fall day. I was walking home. I remember climbing up the steep hill towards my house when I saw the man. He walked right past me. He was holding something in his hand. I turned my back on him and walked away. A second after I walk away, a silver dagger goes whizzing by my ear. I turn around to face the man. His is fast. Before I can even react, he has three more daggers ready and aimed for my heart. He may be fast, but I am faster. I step to the side, and barely a second later the daggers are flying through the air. But I have an advantage. He doesn't know I'm a vampire. Almost no one does. As a vampire, I must feed at least once every week. It is close to I must feed soon. I fling my heavy book bag to the side and get out my own weapon, a lethal, deadly katana. It is thin and able to get through even the smallest crevices in armor. The katana is a damp silver, painted with crimson red blood from my past battles. My handle is wrapped in the finest sky blue silk in the world. It glistens in the bright sunlight. I move with lightning speed and is behind him with the blade of the katana pressed against his neck before he can even figure out what is going on. He simply laughs.

"Foolish girl. Do you really think you stand a chance against me?" He ask. I've had enough. My fangs snap out, extended to full length. His eyes are glazed with fear. He tries to pull away. I simply press the blade harder against his neck, drawing little beads of blood with it. The smell of blood sharpens my senses.

"You-you're a vampire." He stammers. I press my blade harder against his neck, drawing more blood.

"You want to challenge me now?" I ask, my voice strong and clear. He pulls out a dagger and attempts to stab me. I snarl.

Before I even realize what is happening, I am kneeling on the pavement with blood smeared all over my hands. My katana was sheathed and a limp, dead body lay nearby. I felt stronger and energetic. I knew I wouldn't have to feed again for another month. Smiling, I walked away.


	9. NOTE

*****Authors Note!*** **

**Thanks to dreamwolf987 since she wrote half the stories on here! Please check out her story 'Crimson Red'. It's really good! Here's an extra story I've been working on, though I won't be posting the whole thing on Fan Fiction! Please review! **

A flower bloomed in the sunlight,the petals were fiery, strong,like the sun, had power and spread warmth. The stem suggested that nothing could have the ability to tear it, such being couldn't, for who would have such a heart? Next to the flower, at the exact same moment as the other flower bloomed, stood another newly bloomed flower. It bloomed in the soft, gray moonlight, the petals were dark and mysterious, like the other flower, it was suggesting strength, yet the types of strength were very different. As the first flower, no one never aweknowleded it, because no one was there to. the two strong flowers, how did they have strength to bloom? The dirt was dry, and the grass was long dead, that they had no longer a place in the planet once called earth, with strange life forms. A small breeze cooled the Earth, the ozone layer completely worn thin, global warming has won, yet this small bloom was to overcome it? Slowly, a seed caught the breeze, from each flower, and both flowers died.

The seeds somehow found strength to carry on, the breeze carrying them, the obstacles ahead too unpredictable to predict. The seeds floated across to a body of water, that never had existed before. The wind had died down ,and all hopes of life were gone. The seeds sunk into the water, bubbles forming around them. The water was pitch black, but the seeds did not separate. The darkness was deep, yet there was a tingle in the moonlight blooded seed, that passed through the other like an electric shock, and a single dimmed and faded light rose from the seeds, and all of a sudden, a burst of light and darkness, somehow mixed together, shone and lighted the area, and Life started to give birth. Life bloomed and started a new generation. It was as if the sun had started shining even brighter, sending ripples of power and light across the dark land. The darkness mixed in with light, and it was as if oil and water had mixed perfectly, as if it was always meant to be that and warmth stung, but it felt right, almost like another skin. It fit perfectly. But all of a sudden, a burst of emotions flooded, and Life gave birth, and life was reborn. They fell on solid ground, and everything was dark, up until the moment two girls touched the surface in long, graceful strong girls, that looked about 13 according to the old calendar, that humans used long before they were extinct. The girls were meant to rule. One, with flaming hair and face like the sun, her dress was stitched from the rays of the sun, sat on a throne made of light, which sat in the middle of her kingdom,which illuminated light, her new subjects, who shone like the sunlight, bowed down to their new queen. Since it was day, the new queen lifts up a golden rod, and at the end is the sun.

On the other side, her sister was just as beautiful, yet more mysterious. Her clothes made of the most delicate of spider webs, touched by the most delicate of raindrops and dew. An intricate braid ran down her back, woven with a blue stream of water that ran through her dark hazel hair. She sat upon a throne of ice that gleamed in the moonlight. She was just as powerful as her sister, and held up a staff of pure water, at the end is the moon.

Queen Sarah ruler of the day, queen of the fire and her sister, Queen Teresa, ruler of the night, queen of the water. Both equals.

But then, the dark people pushed against the light, misunderstanding that they should work together. The Dark Army fought their way into the palace, where the queen was about to lift up the sun, when the shadow people arrived, and Shadow, the leader of the rebellion, knocked the sun off the rod, and everyone that was there to witness it gasped, and the soldiers from the army realized their mistake as she threw the throne into deep, dark space where the queen was born, and a lifeless queen of light and the sun drifted off into darkness, and the last flame of her hair was gone. The dark queen couldn't touch the light kingdom without her sister, so she had no way of stopping them. It was not very long after the dark queen was overthrown like her sister, and her last shadow faded away, and the whole planet was ruled by Queen Shadow, and the dark had no power and lived in misery.


End file.
